bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 HAPPY BIRTHDAY Have a seriously great day for all the hard work you have done. From [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Birthday Video I haave something that would make you happy. Its a movie watch my friend! 300px|right [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your moc contest I was wondering if I could enter your moc contest by breakin the rules a bit. In home I made a Shadow matoran for your contest, but as I don't have any small sets form 08 or 09 I used a Piraka torso with the Shadow matoran limbs that came with Kirka. He also hasn't have any wings. Can I enter him as Lepak? PS: I won't be able to take photos until September 3. OMG!!!!!!!!! Ok, I will take a photo of the matoran as soon as possible. He would have the kirop torso. And... OMG!!!!!!!!!! I saw on brickshelf Gabriel's account, the one with Scotar (Over raanu). And I saw that he posted the instructions! I was planing to get Malum, Carapar and Raanu at once, but now I will get Raanu, Malum and another Malum to make Scotar! (If my parents let me to buy two of the same set, of course) Will you let me to use it in my story if I can build it in December? PS: If I win the Lepak contest I want the third prize, not the first or the second. Deadline When does your contest end? I was I was asking because I can't take a photo until september 3, so as the desing of my entry is simple, I will tell you how to make it. First you need the Vican torso. You add him the four black av-toran limbs that came with Krika. You put him the hand pieces where they have to go. For the feet I used Spinax feet. Then put two Onua claws (if you have the black version, better) on the hands. For the head use the av-toran piece plus a reverted Kraahkan. Then put the wings. Color scheme A Felnas would break the color scheme... What if you said that it was a un-mutated version of the Felnas? Ah, and this is how does he looks like with the av-toran torso: Ok then. My entry is the image above replacing the kraahkan with the Felnas. And replacing the Onua claws with the Tarduk claws (When I desinged it I didn't kenw that It had to be green, and in the contest it doesn't state it). I got the link on Custom Bionicles wiki. Razak If I'm right Razak is a jungle tribe glatorian. I will see if I have any parts to make him, altough you know that he will be helmetless. I'll try to make him. Finished I finished my Razak. If you can please delay a bit the Razak deadline, because until september 3 I'm not able to take photos. He has a silver Miru, which is the mask that I have that is closest to a helmet. Cendox I am getting cendox V1 next week! Great for my The Lost Secrets story. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Miru I don't have any set from 09, so I don't have any helmets or glatorian heads. I used a metru head and silver Miru because the miru is the closest mask that I have that resembles a helmet, but if you want, you rebuilt my Razak after the contest and put him a reverted spikit hemlet (AKA Telluris helmet in green). Finished Here there are the pics for my entrie in the Razak contest. If you want you can close the contest now. Hey M1 Could you vote on the Bionicke Reviews Wiki request for Adminship. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting for me in the request for adminship page. I'm glad to be an admin there. Scans Here you have the scans of the september comic: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=399191 Hey man Do you want me to ask some of my friends of Custom bionicles if they want to enter the Gladium contest? Thanks Thanks for the spoliers! Also, in CBW I saw in you contest page that anyone who entered one of your contests would be able to use Esora. Is it ture? I've entered I've entered the Angonce contest:Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 6:Angonce. What do you think of my entry? COW I just readed the final chapter of Code of War. I liked it much! I can't wait to read Battle of Bara Magna. After BOBM, Do you plan to do more stories? How many How many entries do you want for your Gladium contest? I have asked to more that ten users on CBW, and most of them didn't answered or just said that they didn't had agori pieces. Although, one user entered, and his entrie plus Mata Nui's plus mine are three (I will upload the image of mine as soon as I can). Are three entries enought? Takadox? I think that Takadox should win the match. I love this character and he is really stonger than the leader of the sisters of the skrall, both with mentall powers and physically. Plus, your revamp of him rocks! Sand bat Well, the sand bad is a good idea, but, He could fight with my entry for Mata Nui's Rahi contest in BSCW. Do you like the idea? Nazatak Here there are the images: Yes! Which one... Sands of Silence! I loved the battle scenes. How? I want to start a bara magna storyline. I have the first serial planned, but I want to introduce a mad great being and I don't know how. Can you help with this and give me other tips? Spoliers This is the story as far as I planned it. *In an alternate dimension, Mata Nui is put to sleep while he is travelling on the outer space. *The alternate Mata Nui eventually crashes in a desert planet, which is possible to be Jadax Magna. *After the cataclysm, Mata Nui dies, and a tremendous earthquake destroys almost everything on the matoran universe. *The toa react to the cataclysm, and began to regress. Eventually, the toa turn to beasts, and their elements are replaced with more dangerous ones, and began to predate Matoran. *During millennia, the matoran hide from the toa, which they call “Vorahi”. *In Bara Magna the Skrall prepare to enter in war with the Glatorian. *Tuma starts a meeting with all the elite skrall, during which Tuma is overthrown by Vrezer. *Meanwhile, Vorahi, a member of the Disciples of Vardok, is sent on a mission to steal the Spear of fusion in an alternate universe. *Vorahi succeeds, and returns to Kiridonia with the spear of fusion and a Skakdi who he had captured, Vezok. Vezok tries to scape but Ragnor blocks him the exit. *During Vezok’s fight with Ragnor, Vezok accidentally fires the Spear of fusion on himself, creating Vezon. The two beings are taken for torture. *Vrezer, the new leader of the skrall, plans to destroy Tesara, but first he and some elite warriors go to hunt. *Reiax is in charge of the interrogation of Vezok and Vezon, during which Vezok is killed. Vezon survives, and Reiax allows him to live as long as he serves Vardok. *Vezon does many missions to them, some of which include the assassination of Makuta. Tired of doing pointless missions, Vezon plans to escape Kiridonia, but hears a conversation between Kerix and Reiax. *In Vulcanus, two agori traders have a dispute over a water tank. Raanu decides to set a match between Vulcanus and Iconox to decide the finall owner of the tank. *Vezon hears the conversation between Kerix and Reiax, and discovers that their next mission is to steal an Olmak in the archives of Metru Nui, during which Vezon’s partners are supposed to kill him. After hearing this, Vezon plans to betray the disciples of Vardok during the mission. *Vezon is paired with Vorahi and Reiax for the mission. After finding the Olmak, Vezon uses it to scape Bara Magna, although Vorahi and Reiax also enter in the portal. Great being Ok, I like your idea. I will write the first chapter soon! (Or maybe not, because I have to do in one week the work that I haven't done in three months!) Finally Finally, I have taken the photos of my entry for Gladium contest. Here you have them: And the entry of the user who entered in CBW, RaidMaster: oK Ok. I will email you the instructions for my entry. Only one question, do you have Gelu? M1 I don't know how to put the images on an email, so I will upload them here (the building instructions for My Gladium): Berix helmet Yes. Hey Will you upload the second Flavus model today, as you said in my blog? Extend deadline Yes, you can. TLR Guess what I found... The TLR full video! I don't understand spoken english well, so I will have a hard time understanding it. Here there is the link:http://vidreel.com/video/MjM3/ I just I just wathched TLR! It was awesome, and the plot was great. It had an awesome ending and many surprises. Mata Nui's way to punish the traitor is funny! I will not tell you anything about the plot because I don't want to spoil you anything, but I have to say that the end is similar to the end of 06 (My fav. year). By far is the best bionicle movie. Rest of the year GregF said that there will be a nobember comic, which will be set after TLR. And after the comic there will be only story serials. Hey, M1 can you take care of the Featured article on UnBionicle?Andrew1219 Thanks. Hey, I read Nuju's page on UB and I laughed my head off. That article deserves an A![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Buying meatloaf at Comic Book Conventions, that's just makes me laugh every time.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey, can UB have a link in the Bionicle Wiki's community portal. And when will I get rollback rights there , I have 3 votes for?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey M1, can I change the poll every week. I know you're busy at TBW and BSCW and probably forget to change the poll every now and then. I'm willing to take it off your hands, if it's okay with you.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] VNOG Can you make the VNOG page? Also, check this: http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=311655&hl=VNOG. KD has voted For on the Request for Adminship page on BSCW.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]